jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Port
The Port is a Haven City district in Jak II, Jak 3, Daxter (game) and seen in a race track in Jak X: Combat Racing. History ''Daxter'' In Daxter, the entrance to the Distillery was close to the passageway between the industrial sector and port. The Fish Cannery presumably was located very close to the gun course. Prior to Jak II a Tanker was located in the port carrying cargo for Baron Praxis before it was blown up in a self destruct sequence caused by Daxter. ''Jak II'' In Jak II, the port was first visited in the mission Make delivery to Hip Hog Saloon, when Jak had to make a delivery from Torn to Krew. Jak and Daxter then met Krew in the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon. The Port's main location was the Saloon and the Gun Course. Jak returned to this area when racing against Erol in the mission Beat Erol in race challenge, and also to beat the Metal Head Mash in the mission Beat the Metal Head Mash, and went to the Underport in Find Sig in Underport, both missions by Tess. ''Jak 3'' In Jak 3, the Naughty Ottsel had become Southern Headquarters for the Freedom League since the Northern HQ and Hideout for the Underground were inaccessible. The Port had shrunken slightly on both sides. Starting from the far ends of the wall of where the bridge to the Port towers end. This left the exit from the Underport gone. Even the entrance on the West Tower is not seen. This left the Underport abandoned. A falling support tower destroyed the original Gun Course moving it two doors to the left. The old entrance to the Southern Gardens leads to Metal Head City, the old entrance to the Palace is blocked off by a fallen support tower. And the eastern entrance to the Industrial Section is swarming with war from the Freedom League and KG Death Bots. The rest of the Port remains unchanged. ''Jak X: Combat Racing'' In Jak X: Combat Racing, the Port was seen during races in Haven City. Geography Overview The Port was a large, water filled area in southern Haven City that is supposed to be a center for trade in the city. There is a large bridge connecting one side of the bay to another, and numerous brown platforms float in the water with no clear purpose. From the Port, there is access to the Industrial Section and Gardens. Underport From the port is access to an area known as the Underport, which is accessed by an elevator in one of the two towers on the far side of the Port, and the exit is to the left of the walkway that leads to the Southern Farm Section. The location is a ruin, however, full of underwater Metal Heads. Precursor Artifacts There are no Precursor Artifacts in the Port, besides the Precursor Orbs in Jak 3 and Daxter. Trivia *In Jak 3, from the KG War Factory, the Port looks like it used to be from Jak II with the expanded paths. This was a mistake by Naughty Dog. Gallery Port Jak 3.jpg Port with guards.jpg Port.jpg Cargo in port.png Category:Jak 3 locations Category:Jak II locations Category:Daxter locations